Short Scary Stories Mini Volume 5: Adrenaline Edition
Lunch for Connor My world was literally upside down. I was in a straight jacket dangling from the ceiling on a chain in some kind of makeshift torture chamber. I see a person also in a straight jacket submerged in a bathtub full of blood struggling to escape. The man behind this misery walked into the room with all bug-eyed with a smirk. He hovered over the person struggling in the bloody bath, placing his hand over their face. "I appreciate you for being apart of this, I really do." the insane man said, wearing a black leather scientist jacket and rubber boots. I knew something horrible was about to happen... but I could not have predicted what was coming. "Ohhh, Connor!" the man called out, turning his head to the doorway. A disgusting, evil pig squeal could be heard in the hallway. That's when it came rushing into the room. I wanted to scream and cry. I couldn't believe what I was seeing... it was an abomination on man-kind -- a creature that should never exist. It appeared to be some kind of half-human half-pig hybrid that had the anatomy of a human but walked on all fours. The man moved away from the tub and Connor charged at the person laying in the tub, pinning them down in the blood and biting into their neck. The man let out an maniacal laughed, as I prepared to take in the last moments of my life. The man walked over to me, still laughing, while Connor devoured the person in the blood soaked tub. He put his bloody hand on my cheek, cocking his head. "Isn't this fun?" he asked, but I couldn't respond because my mouth was duct taped. "My pet is really hungry. He wants a friend. A friend that can provide him the meats." he said with a deranged smile. At this point Connor had ripped off the duct tape off the person in the tub, which meant I had to hear their horrific screams of bloody pain and agony. The man turned to Connor, still gorging on his lunch. "Almost finished there, buddy? Don't worry, I got you another snack right here!" the man exclaimed. That's when he dragged the chain suspending me from the ceiling (which was attached to a ceiling railing) towards the tub. I wept profusely as I was now dangling over the bloody bathtub filled with human meat and entrails from Connor's mutilated lunch. "There you go boy!" The man spoke to Connor. Connor squealed out of excitement and hopped in the corpse tub, ready to eat me inside out. The man started laughing so hard he laid on the floor holding his stomach. Connor dug his claws into my skin and dragged down with them, causing blood to pour out of me. The man got up from the floor and approached the tub, hovering his mouth under me to get my blood in his mouth. Then everything came crashing down. The tub collapsed through the floor. The man, Connor, and that mangled corpse were on top of each other on the bottom floor. Connor was pissed, angry that his lunch was disrupted. He took his anger out on the man and began tearing out his flesh and eating him. I wish Connor would've ate me. Now I must suffer a slow and painful death upside down. Merciless Mistake I was walking on my way home from work at 10 p.m. in my neighborhood, with my house just around the block. As I walked passed a street lamp near some trees and large hedges, I heard some rustling come from the hedges. Thought it was an animal or something, so I didn't pay much mind to it. Then I heard footsteps from behind me. I turned around and faced a figure standing 20 ft. away under the street lamp. It was a tall old man, and he was holding a square object. He just stood there and pointed at the object in his hand with a soulless expression. There was no way I was going over to that man, so I continued walking, picking up the pace. After a few seconds of relative silence, I heard footsteps from behind me again. But this time they were faster. I turned back and saw the tall man running towards me. I turned back to my original direction and bolted. The man was still chasing me, but he was making weird noises. It sounded like messed-up speech. I once again turned around to face the man. He slowed down... no reflection in his, eyes still making noises and holding the object out toward me. I had enough of this freak, so pulled out my knife and lunged at the man. I stabbed him in the stomach several times before ripping the blade out from his gut and and impaling his eyes. Blood squirted from his eyes and poured down his face. He fell to the hard concrete to be left for dead. I picked up the object and headed home. I don't like being talked to, but every time I walk home from work, Jerry tries talking to me despite him being deaf. I had dropped my wallet and he tried giving it back to me. But I had enough of that senile old man, so I mercilessly took him out. Can't say I'm sorry. I noticed my wallet had some blood spots on it. I picked it up... and that's when I noticed something was off. I quickly opened it and reached inside. "ID: Jerry Marr" Son of a... I picked up the wrong wallet! I put my shoes back on and flew out the door. I turned the corner and saw Jerry's dead body at the end of the block... surrounded by police. I noticed one of the officers turned their head toward me. I darted back to my house in a panic. My wallet with my ID is over there, so they know who did it. Minutes later, I heard a knock at the door... Write With the Left Last week something tried to break in my house in the middle of the night. Whatever it was, it left behind a cyan gooey residue on the doorknob. Every since I touched it, my left arm has been feeling strange. I can't even describe it... It's not pain. I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right. Plus it's now discolored and my veins are showing really bad on it. I tried setting up a doctor's appointment over the phone, but when I described what happened and what I was feeling, they said they couldn't help me and hung up. There's something horribly wrong happening. But, I must move on. I was writing a poem. A really long one. I like to express myself with poetry, and I really enjoy writing it on paper. However, my writing hand, the right, was getting tired. I didn't want to get a cramp, but I still wanted to continue writing. So I switched to writing with my infected arm. Again, no pain... just a ⍙⟒⟟⍀⎅ feeling. The feeling grew worse as I started writing. I dropped the pen when I saw my writing... changed. This isn't my hand writing. In fact, these words on the paper didn't even pop in my head. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and switched back to the right hand. This time the writing resembled mine, and I actually thought of the words before writing them. Maybe I'm hallucinating. This whole left arm's just got me paranoid. Now that I look at it... the words on the other paper are words I've seen before. I can't even make out the language. I dropped the pen and stepped away from writing for the night. I'm going to bed. Hours later I randomly woke up. My left arm felt numb with no feeling in it at all. I turned to look at it. And it was writing on that same piece of paper from earlier. The words on the paper... I wouldn't even call them words or drawings. This is flat out something I have never seen on this Earth! While this was happening, a strange light was shining through the window. I glared at it. It was a ⏃⌰⟟⟒⋏ holding a ⌰⟟☌⊑⏁. ⟟⏁ noticed me and broke ⍜⌿⟒⋏ ⏁⊑⟒ ⍙⟟⋏⎅⍜⍙ ⏃⋏⎅ grabbed ⏁⊑⟒ ⌿⟟⟒☊⟒ ⍜⎎ paper ⏃⋏⎅ ⏁⊑⟒⋏ ⋔⊬ ⍙⊑⍜⌰⟒ body ⍙⟒⋏⏁ numb ⏃⋏⎅ now I'm a ⏃⌰⟟⟒⋏. Heart Attack Jack Me and my grandfather have brought down some old boxes from the attic to look for a gold nugget he swears is worth millions. But I doubt it's worth anything or that it might not even exist at all. His health and mental state at this age isn't to be trusted. I picked up a small chest from a dusty box and opened it. Inside was the gold nugget. Surprised, I gleefully showed it to my grandfather, who was sitting right next to me on the couch. My grandfather had a look of optimism. He put the nugget up to his glasses to take a closer look. That's when he crumbled it in his hand. "That's a piece of tinfoil you dork." my grandfather grouched. I sighed, and continued to dig inside this 1000 year old box to look for something that might not exist. That's when I found a small but sturdy tan box with faded text on it, and with a crank on the side. Ah, this must be a jack-in-a-box. "Hey granddad, do you remember this thing?" I asked, passing him the box. He studied it for a few seconds. "It seems familiar, but I don't remember what it does." grandpa said. "You see that crank right there? Give it a twist." I told him. He began to twist the crank, and then POOF! The jack with a creepy clown face sprang out in an instant, making a maniacal laugh. Even though I was preparing for it, it still made me jump. My grandfather gasped and dropped the jack to the floor. "Haha, it was a jack-in-a-box! Remember those? ...Granddad?" Grandpa had his hand over his chest and was slumped over. Realizing what was happening, I rushed over to him. "Do you want me to call an ambulance??" I asked him, but he was unresponsive. He had a dead look on his face too. I... I think he died of a heart attack! Just then, I heard a car pull into the driveway. Grandma! Not wanting her to see her see her dead husband, I put my dead grandfather in my arms and dragged him to the closet. The door knob from the living room was turning. I quickly pulled him up and shoved him into the closet, slamming the door. That's when the living room door finally opened. "Hello, Johnathan! Did you and Tim ever find that nugget he's been searching for?" Grandma asked. "U-uh, still looking!" I nervously lied to my grandmother. "Bummer." she said as she walked to the closet to put her coat up. "Grandmother, no!" I warned. But it was too late. She turned the knob and opened the door, causing my lifeless grandfather's body to tumble out. My grandmother's eyes grew extremely wide as she let out a horrific shriek of distress. I just stood there pale as a skeleton. Just then, my grandmother fell to the floor unconscious. NO! I quickly rushed over to her with tears in my eyes. She shook uncontrollably while sobbing before giving out. She had died right next to my dead grandfather. I just witnessed both of my grandparents die before my very eyes... and it's all my fault. My heart can't handle this. Then, another knock at the door. It was a police officer. "Hi, what's all the yel--" the officer stopped asking when they saw me holding a gun. "I did it. It was ME." I said before putting the pistol to my temple and pulling the trigger. Blind Eyes "Mike, wake up! Your appointment is in an hour." said my caretaker and roommate Sean, waking me up. 6 months ago I lost my vision in a freak accident. I won't get into details about that, but it resulted in me losing sight in both eyes. Not permanently though. I should be able to get my sight back after surgery, which is where I'm heading to right now. My roommate Sean has been a big help in aiding me through these difficult times. I'm curious to what he looks like, as I've never seen him before. He's a nice guy, and he drove me to the appointment. "This is very exciting, Mike. You getting your vision back. However, I'm afraid how you'll perceive me after the operation. I'm not who you think I am." Sean said to me in the waiting room. I was totally caught off guard by it. But before I could say anything, my name was called. Welp. This is it. It's been a few days later and the operation was successful! Though, my eyes hurt and my vision's a little blurry. But, I was free to go home. I tried calling Sean several times, wanting him to pick me up, but he wouldn't answer. So I just called an Uber instead. Eventually I made it home. I walked up the steps to me and Sean's apartment and opened the door. Wow, I hadn't seen this place in forever. And now's my time to finally see Sean's face for the first time! I called for his name, but no reply. Was he even home? I had no idea. I stepped around the apartment in search for him and calling his name some more. But no sign of him anywhere. However, just then I heard a noise come from my room. It was the only room I hadn't check, mainly because it was pitch black in there and figured he wouldn't be in there. But something's in there. I heard it. I fumbled around for the light switch in the dark. There it is. I flicked it on and the room... did not illuminate. Oh, right. Since I was blind I didn't need any light, so the bulb must've blew out during that time. So I pulled out my phone, turned the brightness up, and scanned across the dark room. I chuckled to myself, because it seems a bit ridiculous that Sean would be hiding in here. He's not weird like that... but maybe he just wants to scare me. I slid open my closet door and rummaged through the clothes a bit. Then my heart jumped out of my chest in a single beat. I heard something fumble around the floor by my bed followed by footsteps existing the room. T-that's either him or an intruder! I froze for a moment, but then decided to follow the steps. I rushed out of the room and into the living room. The front door just closed. I quickly opened it and sped my way out the door. I didn't see anyone, but I could still hear running. I saw some rustling in the bushes by the treeline, which I swiftly trailed. I ran and ran and ran following the sounds of the footsteps and heavy panting. They sounded like they were right in front of me. I could feel the presence of someone too... but I couldn't see anyone. I eventually followed the running into a very wide open field with short grass. I stopped dead in my tracks. The running and panting sounds in front of me became more distant, and disappeared completely at the tree line, where bushes seemingly shook by themselves as if someone brushed up against them. Th-that's... when I realized. Sean was right... Category:Blood/Gore Category:Mutant Creatures Category:Psychopaths Category:Killers/Murderers Category:Disabilities Category:Aliens Category:Objects Category:Invisible Entities